


Walk With Me

by MLauren



Series: Double Double, ElsaMaren's In Trouble (Halloween One-Shots) [3]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLauren/pseuds/MLauren
Summary: A short one-shot, featuring my favorite couple. | G- Rated | ElsaMaren
Relationships: Elsa & Honeymaren (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Series: Double Double, ElsaMaren's In Trouble (Halloween One-Shots) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978939
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	Walk With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me in a half-wake state. If it doesn’t make any sense, someone else wrote it… Also, I’m calling this an autumn fic because… I do whatever I want... 

**_Walk With Me_ **

M. Lauren

* * *

_ “Hi, I’m Honeymaren, and you’re Elsa, right?” _

_ Wide blue eyes followed the woman as she sat beside her. In the soft glow of the firelight she appeared almost ethereal. Her darker skin was radiant, and the browns of her eyes reflected the wavering flames.  _

_ Elsa greeted her with a smile, hiding her teeth behind curled lips.  _ _ “Yes… Honeymaren, I remember…” _

_ “How are you liking the forest so far? I imagine it’s a little different than where you come from.” Honeymaren considered, playing with the bottom fringe on her tunic.  _

_ “It’s a good different,” Elsa promised. “Everyone’s been so nice.”  _

_ “Sure we're nice,” she playfully rolled her eyes. “-but some of us are a bit strange, too. Have you met my brother yet?” _

_ Laughing, Elsa’s shoulders drew into her ears. “I don’t know about that… I’m a bit strange myself, but it feels nice here... It feels like a home.” _

_ “Maybe that’s because you and your sister are one of us? I've learned that not all Arendellians would feel the same way about Northuldra.” _

_ Elsa pondered the question. She found her sister across the way, talking with Mattias. “Perhaps…” she mused.  _

_ Honeymaren set down her kuksa. “I wanna show you something. May I?”  _

_ She tentatively leaned towards Elsa. Their eyes met, and Honeymaren’s hand hovered over the maroon scarf. She waited for Elsa to nod before continuing _

“Do you want to know what I was thinking right then?” 

The voice surfaced over Elsa’s shoulder. She turned away from the scene in front of her to find present day Honeymaren. Her face lingered a mere few inches away. The brown eyes, full of mirth, told Elsa that Honeymaren’s thoughts were anything but pure. She humored her anyway. 

“Tell me,” she smiled. 

“I was wondering how long it would take for you to fall in love with me…”

Elsa laughed, “How are you still such a flirt after all this time?”

Shrugging, Honeymaren playfully leaned her shoulder into Elsa’s. “It’s all part of my charm.”

“It’s something,” she shook her head. “Shall we continue?” 

Honeymaren waved her forward with an open hand. “After you, m'lady.”

Lips pursed in humor, Elsa laced their fingers together. She tugged her forward, keeping Honeymaren close.

In the heart of Ahtohallan, memories of days long since passed, moved in slow motion around them. Elsa searched for a specific one, but Honeymaren was more excitable than her. Catching a glimpse of another past-self, she stopped once again. 

“Ohhh… I love this one!” she beamed. 

_ “Hey, Snowflake… Come here often?” Swinging down from the branch, Honeymaren landed beside Elsa.  _

_ “Your brother is looking for you,” she told her.  _

_ “Don’t tell him you found me, then,” Honeymaren winked.  _

_ “You’re incorrigible…” _

_ She linked their arms together, “Hey, I wanna take you somewhere.” _

_ Elsa’s eyes lowered and her lips pulled to the side. “This isn’t a ploy to get you out of doing your chores, is it?”  _

_ “Maybe… but what do you care?” Honeymaren directed Elsa onward before she had another chance to protest.  _

_ It was spring and the meadow was in full-bloom. Honeymaren came to a stop at the treeline, tugging Elsa into hiding beneath the brush with her.  _

_ “Look,” she pointed beyond the greenery. _

_ Elsa followed her finger. Her brow knit in confusion before she was met with understanding. “Oh!” she covered her mouth.  _

_ “Yes!” Honeymaren bounced excitedly. “Kit gave birth this morning. Look at that little guy!” _

_ A grin spread across Elsa’s cheeks, “Can we get closer?” _

_ Honeymaren shook her head, “Not yet. We should give them some time to settle in.” _

_ Despite the disappointment, Elsa’s smile remained intact. “I’ve never seen anything so… new before…” she breathlessly expressed. “I was too young to remember Anna being that small.” _

_ While Elsa’s stare had fixed to the mother and baby deer before her, Honeymaren was content to watch Elsa’s face. The look of awe and fascination took her breath away.  _

_ “This is only the first of many, you know…” _

_ Turning to her, Elsa’s eyes enlarged. “Really?” _

_ “You bet,” she nodded. “There’s bound to be over a dozen new calves this season.” _

_ Elsa leaned into the tree, “That’s pretty magical.” _

_ Soon Honeymaren was smiling, too, “I have to agree, Snowflake. It is magical.” _

“See, I told you-  _ flirt _ .” It was Elsa’s turn to interrupt. 

She was walking away from the memory and leaving Honeymaren to follow. “You act like you’ve never flirted with me before. I’m sure Ahtohallan could prove otherwise.”

Refusing to meet the devilish expression she knew Honeymaren was wearing, Elsa continued on. “We’re here for a reason. We’ll be down here forever if you keep getting distracted!” 

“Oh come on,” Honeymaren boasted. “It’s not like we have time to keep. Besides, look! Ask and you shall receive...” 

She grabbed Elsa by the shoulders and turned her toward the newest manifestation. A steady blush rose to her cheeks upon see it. 

“Not this one!” Elsa covered her face. 

Honeymaren laughed beside her. 

_ “I made this for you…” Cupping her hands, Elsa presented them to Honeymaren.  _

_ Honeymaren stood from the fire, approaching slowly. “You made something for me?” her head tilted.  _

_ Lips innocently pursed, Elsa unveiled her hands. Honeymaren peer down at them, lines pulling across her forehead.  _

_ “Is that… Kit?” Her eyes returned.  _

_ Elsa spun the small figurine in her hand, revealing the calf tucked into its mother’s side. “-to thank you for that time during the spring.” Honeymaren lifted the ice figure from Elsa’s hold. “I know Northuldra doesn't celebrate the holidays like Arendelle does, but I wanted to gift you something that might help you think of me- I mean, that day…to help you remember that day...” _

“I should have told you I didn’t need prompting to think about you. I was  _ always _ thinking about you…"

Elsa giggled, providing Honeymaren with a swift yank, “Come on, you…”

She was at Elsa's side again. Honeymaren paid little attention to where they were going, loving the memories as they came to life around her. 

_ “Just ask her. Don’t be a dork!” A younger version of herself paced back and forth in front of Elsa’s goahti. “It’s not that hard! Say, Elsa I’d like you to be my girlfriend… Gah! It’ll never work! What was I thinking?” She dragged her fingers through her hair before stomping away.  _

“-and here I thought you had all the confidence in the world,” Elsa teased. "I was so jealous of you back then."

“You were intimidating! You’re still intimidating!” Honeymaren pouted. “I have no idea why someone like you would fall for someone like me.”

“Oh… that’s an easy one,” Elsa’s eyes flighted to the side, and she smiled. 

With a quick wave of her hand, the scene before them shifted. 

_ A tentative knock could be heard outside her goahti. Elsa greeted her guest with a soft, “Come in.” _

_ As Honeymaren entered, her cheeks stained red. “Hi, uh, hello…” she awkwardly waved before hiding the scorned hand behind her back.  _

_ “Honeymaren, hello,” Elsa, who was seated at her vanity, turned to her. “What brings you here?” _

_ Her shoulders slowly lifted, “I was seeing if you were settled in, and it looks like you are- which is great! So, I’ll just go then…”  _

_ Quick on her feet, Honeymaren was headed back to the exit.  _

_ “So soon?” Elsa hummed, and Honeymaren was facing her again.  _

_ “I- you look busy… I wouldn’t want to disturb you or anything…” _

_ “I’m not bothered,” Elsa smiled. “Why don’t we share some tea?” _

_ It took a moment. Honeymaren blinked before she was mimicking Elsa’s expression. “I’d like that,” she whispered, and came to sit at the edge of the bed.  _

“I don’t think you realized at the time, how much that meant to me.” Present-day Elsa admired. “I was in a strange new place. I’d just left my sister and my family in Arendelle, and you came to check on me. It was… nice…”

Honeymaren’s reaction was genuine. She was smiling until humor took over her mood. “So that’s when you fell in love with me, huh?”

Elsa considered her; eyes flitting toward the ceiling, “I think I fell in love with you many times over the years.”

When Elsa’s attention returned, Honeymaren’s jaw had slightly dropped. “Now look who’s the flirt!”

Elsa ignored her. She was moving forward again, eyes searching the chamber for what she sought. 

“I’m sorry,” Honeymaren delayed. “-but we are not walking passed this one without at least admiring you in that dress!” 

Her brow coyly arched and she swung her arm wide. 

_ “-and do you, Elsa of Arendelle, take Honeymaren Nattura to be your lawfully wedded wife?” _

_ Blushing, Elsa nodded, “I do.” _

“I mean, come on!” Honeymaren teased her. “You said that dress took you, what? Five seconds?”

“I had already it envisioned in my head,” Elsa defended, crossing her arms.  __

“Whatever,” she batted her hand. “My wife is sexy and talented.” 

Now Elsa was blushing in the present tense. “Okay, enough of this!” 

She trudged on, leading Honeymaren to the corner of the chamber. 

“Here we are,” Elsa paused. Her expression loosened. 

They now stood in front of a vision Elsa had come to see many times before. The warmth that filled her chest spread out across her skin. She was grinning, happily. In that moment, the cold trek across the Dark Sea was more than worth it.

_ “Where the north wind meets the sea…” _

She moved behind Honeymaren tentatively. Elsa’s fingers located the ties fastened to the wood strapped across her wife’s back. She made quick work of it, pulling away the fabric from the cradleboard. Her tongue clicked to the roof of her mouth as she transitioned the small infant into her arms. 

_ “...there’s a river...full of memory…” _

Honeymaren was at Elsa’s side as she stepped forward with the baby in hand. 

“Anja, this is your grandmother…” Elsa introduced the sleeping infant to the memory of her mother.

Blinking awake, blue eyes came to find the scene in front of her. Anja's small brow pinched tight before relaxing. 

_ “Come my darling, homeward bound... Where all is lost, all is found…” _

“Thank you for sharing this with me,” Honeymaren leaned into Elsa's arm. Her hand met against the soft cotton of their daughter’s tunic. 

“Of course,” Elsa smiled. “It’s important to me that my family meets my mother. She was an amazing woman.”

“-just as her daughter turned out to be as well…” Honeymaren added. 

Falling silent, Elsa looked down to Anja. Her wide eyes transfixed to the winter wonderland, reaching forward with a tiny hand to try and grasp it. 

“Maybe we should stop by your ‘Let It Go’ performance after? I’m sure Anja would love to see that…”

Elsa gently ribbed her wife, “Not a chance in hell…”

Honeymaren gasped, covering Elsa's mouth with her hand, “Hey! Not in front of our daughter.”

Elsa rolled her eyes, knowing Honeymaren was only teasing.

Together, their eyes found Iduna once more. A permanent smile fixed to Elsa's face. She might have lost her at a young age, but now Anja and her wife would always have a way of keeping the memory of her mother alive.

* * *

_ Cheers, _

_ M.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Elsa could have grabbed the scene she was looking for the whole time, but she was enjoying the trip down memory lane more than she let on. What a stinker. 


End file.
